In recent years, demand has been increased for display apparatuses for mobile electronic apparatuses and the like, such as mobile phones and electronic paper. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-010339 discloses an electrophoretic display (EPD) used in the electronic paper in which each pixel has a memory property to maintain a potential when being rewritten. Once rewriting is performed for one frame, the potential of each pixel when being rewritten is maintained until it is rewritten for the next frame. This allows driving with low power consumption.
The voltage amplitude value of a gate drive signal applied to the gate of a pixel transistor depends on the voltage upper limit value and the voltage lower limit value of a source drive signal applied to the source of the pixel transistor. In other words, the voltage value of the gate drive signal for keeping the pixel transistor off needs to be lower than the voltage lower limit value of the source drive signal, and the voltage value of the gate drive signal for keeping the pixel transistor on needs to be higher than the voltage upper limit value of the source drive signal. In particular, the EPD needs to be driven by a higher voltage than that of a liquid crystal display panel and the like. Consequently, the potential difference between the voltage upper limit value and the voltage lower limit value of the source drive signal in the EPD is larger than the potential difference between the voltage upper limit value and the voltage lower limit value of the source drive signal in the liquid crystal display panel and the like, and thus the voltage amplitude value of the gate drive signal in the EPD is larger than the voltage amplitude value of the gate drive signal in the liquid crystal display panel and the like. This increases risk of property degradation in components constituting a gate drive circuit for generating the gate drive signal and in the pixel transistor, and may degrade reliability. The increase in the voltage amplitude value of the gate drive signal increases power consumption in the gate drive circuit, and reduces the advantage of the EPD capable of performing driving with low power consumption.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display apparatus capable of performing driving with low power consumption.